The present invention relates to a driving system for a rollover bar of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a driving system for a rollover bar in a convertible which can be displaced from a lowered position to a supporting position and back.
In the case of a known driving system of the type shown in DE-PS 37 32 562, a U-shaped bar which extends essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle for the purpose of an arbitrary adjustment is actuated at both leg ends by one spring-loaded sensor-controlled piston cylinder unit and one piston cylinder unit, that can be acted upon hydraulically, respectively. The adjusting mechanisms for the rollover bar are difficult to house within the vehicle concept. They have a complicated construction, and their adjustment is expensive and sensitive, for example, in the case of distortions of the vehicle or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a driving system for a rollover bar of a motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type which, together with the complete bar system, is easy to integrate into the vehicle and can also be adjusted easily. The drive must also be uncomplicated, and its operation must nevertheless be reliable.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing the rollover bar disposed on a base plate which can be fastened to the vehicle body. The control elements, the holding mechanism and the locking device advantageously are also arranged on this base plate. The base plate preferably extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle in an at least approximately perpendicular plane and, in its lateral areas, provides the bearing for two rollover bars which can be swivelled in a plane which is parallel to the base plate. In this manner, the two rollover bars, together with their holding mechanisms and their locking devices, may be mounted particularly easily outside the vehicle and may be precisely adjusted. The construction requires little installation space in the vehicle and may be fixed in the vehicle in such a manner that minor deformations of the vehicle, such as distortions, have almost no influence on the adjustment and thus on the operational reliability.